


JULY, 2018

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Words of the Day [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: *COMPILED EVERYTHING INTO ONE BIG CHAPTERED WORK*





	1. métier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 1, 2018
> 
> métier /MET-yay/
> 
> noun
> 
> 1 : vocation, trade
> 
> 2 : something that a person does very well : forte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as a part 2 for 'pugnacious'

There are times Jongdae is just sat there with no words to even utter. He's simply in awe at the person sitting next to him, who was snoozing comfortably as the car drove off to their next filming location.

Their hyung sitting on his other side is busying himself with a game on his phone. He could only stare pointedly to his left. 

 

 

He sits there, wondering just how simple it must have been for Baekhyun to become the center of everyone's attentions so easily. How he brings life to any conversation, even how he could befriend anyone so easily with just one smile. He could have everyone wrapped around his pretty fingers in just a snap; how he can make heads turn here and there as he pulls off any style or brand he decides to wear for the day.

Jongdae would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest jealous of this power of Baekhyun's. Of all their superpowers fron their group's concept, Baekhyun's, LIGHT, was the most accurate and fitting of them all.

Any room he enters, he is suddenly the sun which all the planets, including Jongdae, are all pulled in, rotating on their own axes, yet still focused on the energy the big, gassy star  _(no pun intended)_ brings.

 

 

As much as he wanted to deviate from this thought, he couldn't, because he knows in himself that even the Earth wouldn't be able to break free from the Sun's gravitational pull.

Much like how Baekhyun is with him.

With all of them.

 

 

Not long after his pondering, he dozes off too, sleeping lightly, and dreaming of how Baekhyun would always go out of his way just to get some reactions from Jongdae. How someone so good at catching everyone's eyes and attention would still need his, Jongdae's, reactions.

 

 

 

He sleeps well, warm, delighted, and well rested, sitting beside the Sun himself.


	2. canicular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 2, 2018
> 
> canicular /kuh-NIK-yuh-ler/
> 
> adjective
> 
> : of or relating to the dog days of summer

Surprisingly, no one had thought there would be a vast area full of sand in Japan. 

 _Not_ surprisingly enough, neither Baekhyun nor Minseok had thought of bringing sunscreen with them. But not Jongdae.

 

 

Marveling at the large expanse of sand in front of them, Jongdae inconspicuously brings out one of their group's endorsed products. A sun stick from N*tu*e R*p*blic. He wanted to try it out while on their trip, good thing he had remembered to bring it with him.

He gives it a good swipe on his cheeks and neck, and suddenly, he feels everyone's eyes on him.

 

 

In no second at all, Baekhyun pointed it out, and wanted to borrow some for himself, too. Jongdae was still trying to get all the curves and angles on his face covered, when he feels another hand on top of his, guiding it in a slick, clean swipe each time.

And then, it was gone.

 

 

 

So was his sun stick.  _Damn it._


	3. regardless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 3, 2018
> 
> regardless /rih-GAHRD-lus/
> 
> adverb
> 
> : despite everything

Despite the mishaps they've gotten themselves into, and the spats of hate and threats between the two of them these past few days, they've finally come to this moment:

A  _truce_ of sorts, since Sehun has been getting nosier, and wants  _in_ on whatever they have been arguing about in hurried whispers behind his back.

 

Seulgi is sat there, sipping her mango juice, while Jongin is impatiently shaking his leg, occasionally hitting the table, making the cutlery clank against the plate, quite too loudly, for Seulgi's tastes.

But they agreed to be at least civil, especially when Sehun's around. 

 

 

Today, though, Sehun is nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

Or rather, he's still in class, while his other two best friends, as aforementioned, had already finished their classes, as they had been in the same section for three years now, and it's really getting on Jongin's nerves, the fact he had to see  _that woman's_ faceat every hour he has to be awake.

 

And he can't possibly afford to sleep through  _all nine hours_ of classes they have, four times a week. And Phys. Ed. every Thursdays. 

His impossibly dashing good looks, and impeccable charm and wit was not enough to get him through school. And of course, he wanted to be smart enough,  _smarter_ than Seulgi, so Sehun would go to him for help, instead of that wretched woman.

 

Sighing, he looks up at Seulgi, who was looking at anywhere but him. He wanted to get this over with, so he can sprint over to the other side of campus to pick Sehun up from class. He's knows that his vertically challenged friend would have a hard time catching up, so he wanted a head start.

Shrugging, he kicks the other's foot from under the table.

 

 

She kicks back.

_Hard._

 

 

 

"Look, I know neither of us want to be seen in public with each other, so let's just get this over with." he says tiredly, as he leans in closer.

Seulgi raises an eyebrow, before she places her drink back down onto the table, before she leans in as well.

 

 

 

Despite their fallout in the past, the incessant foot stepping going on under the table, and the bickering they can't help but let out, it was a peaceful afternoon. 

They were so sure Sehun would be happy to hear about it later after his class. 

 

 


	4. pyrotechnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 4, 2018
> 
> pyrotechnics /pye-ruh-TEK-niks/
> 
> noun
> 
> : a display of fireworks

T'was the night before the fourth of July, and Jongin was still a date-less bum who had no one to go with to the party his friends Sehun and Baekhyun were throwing tomorrow. 

Despite being one of Seoul's most sought after models, he was quite the timid man, always shying away from crowds and parties. he doesn't do well with parties, to be frank. He just owed Sehun a couple drinks, and he had groggily agreed to Baekhyun's invitation over the phone, so he had no choice but to go.

 

 

He thought of ringing his brother, Jongdae, to ask for one of the elder's exes' number to call in a favor. The guy had been a playboy for the most part of his schooling, until he met Baekhyun, which made them both sappy and weepy, horny drunks.

They always find ways to embarrass Jongin indirectly.

 

 

* * *

It was finally his most dreaded time.

And it didn't help that his brother was gracious enough to pick him up from his flat, half-dragging him out the door, before pushing him into the car, and speeding away faster than Jongin could cry out for their mum.

 

He could only blink twice, and then they were at Baekhyun and Sehun's shared apartment.

 

As expected, the room was crowded, loud party music was booming, and there are already drunk people on the floor.

Jongin makes a disgusted face before he makes his way towards his fellow model, Sehun, who was busying himself, mixing drinks by the mini bar.

 

 

 _"Heeeyyyyy look who decided to show up!"_ the other guy cheered, pouring in a questionable amount of Jack into the pitcher that was placed in front of him.

 

"I didn't want to come," Jongin replies flatly.

 

 _"But you're still here! And you haven't tried jumping out the first window you find,"_ Sehun laughs, before taking a swig of the vodka he was holding.

 

 

Jongin  _still_ couldn't believe people  _still_ remembered that  _one time_ he was so drunk out of his mind, that he thought the window was the door, and  _literally_ climbed out, claiming he wanted to go home so bad.

Which was true.

 

The _"going home"_ part, obviously.

 

 

He wandered back to the living area, and decided to claim the end of the couch that was nowhere near his brother and his boyfriend whom he was sucking faces with.

Jongin wanted to go home.

 

He remembers he had started Inst*gr*m recently, and he's heard of  _"IG Live"_ things from Sehun, so he thought now would be alright to check it out.

But only after looking up how to do it, because Jongin was an idiot with technology, much like his own brother, but still better than him.

 

 

* * *

He started the Live, staring at the front camera. 

People kept adding up, he notices.

 

He also noticed how some random person had just sat down beside him on the couch.

Much to Jongin's chagrin, but he decides to just ignore the guy.

 

 

His eyes trail down to read the comments, trying his best to catch up. Most of them were in languages he has yet to learn, nor did he have any intention to learn at all.

He feels the sofa shift, and suddenly the random person's shoulder was touching Jongin's.

 

 

 

That moment their shoulders brushed against each other, for some odd reason, he felt a weird shot of electricity run down his spine, and suddenly he finds himself leaning into the warmth.

 

 

 

Suddenly, he felt like fireworks.

 

 


	5. asseverate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 5, 2018
> 
> asseverate /uh-SEV-uh-rayt/
> 
> verb
> 
> : to affirm or declare positively or earnestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: baekhyun's statement is from my own internal monologues, aka something I have always thought about, but will never tell anyone in person. but now the text form is here, so. have at it, my own emo existence lmao. so don't take this too seriously, okay?

It had come to Jongdae's conclusions that Baekhyun had recently been going out of his way just to get a laugh or two from him.

Not that it was something out of the ordinary, as it was really such a Baekhyun thing to do to always try to at least make everyone in the room smile.

 

Albeit mostly at the expense of his own dignity and shame, Jongdae would have to endure getting teased in order for the joke to kick in.

Or some other member would be teased, for some instances.

 

 

 

Though there are times when, behind the cameras, Baekhyun would be the one who needed some pick me ups.

 

 

He was more reserved and quiet alone, compared to when he would be surrounded by other people.

During those times he had company, he would feel like he needed to make them happy.

 

 

So  _"I can at least pretend I'm happy too, if I'm surrounded by happy people."_

 

 

And then, it was Jongdae's turn to make him smile.

For all those hard times they have had, and been through in the past, and will have to face in the future.

 

 

 

He makes sure to listen eagerly, and softly, vehemently, he will say to him:

 

 

_"You did very well, Baekhyun. Your hard work will pay off."_

 

 

 

And that's when he'll start telling the elder some funny stories he had encountered earlier during the day, just to elicit some laughs from him, as he would.

It was his turn to be _his Sun_. 

 

His turn to cry, and his turn to make him smile.

 


	6. sophistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 6, 2018
> 
> sophistry /SAH-fuh-stree/
> 
> noun
> 
> 1 : subtly deceptive reasoning or argumentation
> 
> 2 : an argument apparently correct in form but actually invalid; especially : such an argument used to deceive

Jongdae couldn't believe his own ears that such words practically dripping with underlying lust and eroticism just came out of his own mouth.

And Baekhyun's and Minseok's grins that he can see from all the way across the other side of the restaurant was  _not_ helping him.

 

He also fails to see the main point of the discourse he and his "date" were poring over.

 

 

And one glass of wine wasn't enough.

He was still too sober to be having this kind of conversation.

 

 

* * *

 

He was entirely against the whole plan the moment Baekhyun opened his mouth that one night, two weeks approximately.

He can still hear the elder two's laughs just as he lets Baekhyun's statement wrap around his little head, only to realise that he had, in fact, just been tricked into agreeing with him.

 

He recalls just how much he was ready to throw down the stranger, ask him what right did he have to order Jongdae around?

It wasn't until a senior officer, Minseok, came into his office and introduced the guy.

 

Despite the high praises the elder has spoken of the new face, Jongdae was still too stubborn to actually be listening to all of that bullshit about him.

_And_ he didn't want to stay and see his senior fawn over the new guy and his questionable taste in trench coats.

 

 

* * *

 

He was against the ordeal, and the fact that Minseok was onboard what probably must be the stupidest plan in all of history.

 

Though, he can't deny that the guy knows his way around, and that he makes a great point.

And for a split second there, Jongdae almost agreed.

 

 

 

 

_Almost._

 

 

 

 


	7. eccentric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 7, 2018
> 
> eccentric /ik-SEN-trik/
> 
> adjective
> 
> 1 a : deviating from conventional or accepted usage or conduct especially in odd or whimsical ways
> 
> b : deviating from an established or usual pattern or style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taetae will always be the genius 4d boy in my heart. Fite me

For the most part, everything about Kim Taehyung was a mystery. 

Or rather, an _enigma_ to people who don't know him personally. 

 

As they are in a group together, trained for how many years together, dreamt of soaring the skies and performing on the biggest stages possible.

Now, living in the moment together, they should know almost every little thing about each other. 

 

 

Especially things about Kim Taehyung.

 

 

His ways may not be the norm for his whimsical ways, his boyish charms, and lovely personality;

And he may get laughed at for some things he will have done, but one thing's for sure:

 

 

 

 

 

 

No one but himself sees the world in his eyes.

 

 

 


	8. lucubration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 8, 2018
> 
> lucubration /loo-kyuh-BRAY-shun/
> 
> noun
> 
> : laborious or intensive study

Two men lay on the cold, hard floor.

Sweating and panting as if that day was their last.

 

Their _legs_ and _waist_ were probably _hurting_ from all the _strenuous activity_ they had been going at _all day_.

It was a surprise they could even _stand_ that evening. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was already around past 2AM, and the two maknaes had fallen asleep beside each other on the floor just beside the bluetooth speakers they hooked up.

After pairing with one of their phones, they started  _getting down to business._

 

 

* * *

Although their members had told them it was  _fine_ if they weren't the best pair of dancers in the group, because they make up for it with their other talents:

Like singing, rapping, and song writing.

 

Raw talent needed to be _buffed_ and _worked to the core_ so it can shine.

And speaking of shine, Jongdae and Chanyeol's faces were dripping with sweat, making them sparkle like vampires under the lights of the practice room.

 

 

"Had enough for today?" wheezed the taller.

"Let's go home," replied the taller, hitting the other beside him as he did so.

 

They wake their younger friends up, and help each other walk back to their dorms.

 

 

 

 

 

The road to improvement is a rough, yet fulfilling one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hobby is randomly italicizing words to make them sound dubious and erotic


	9. transmogrify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 9, 2018
> 
> transmogrify /transs-MAH-gruh-fye/
> 
> verb 
> 
> : to change or alter greatly and often with grotesque or humorous effect

It had been only a couple weeks since they all last saw Chanyeol.

The most recent one was when he returned to the dorm from the gym, all sweaty and tired.

 

As of late, he was busying himself with interior decorating a house that he probably bought for his newlywed sister.

He was such a good son, and a good _dongsaeng_.

 

 

It was Jongin who chanced upon him at the dorm that time.

Everyone else was already fast asleep, or out eating, or still out working.

 

Jongin, at that time, was tinkering with his phone, trying to figure out how the Inst*gr*m Live worked.

He was lounging relaxedly when a rather _tall and_   _bulky_ someone came in the room, dripping wet from the shower.

 

 

 _"What are you doing?"_ the figure said.

Jongin had half a mind to think it could be anyone else but his Chanyeol  _hyung._

 

"I'm doing a Live video. I'll film you too," Jongin jokingly said.

 _"Don't film me! I just came from the shower!"_ he cried hysterically, rummaging around the slightly messy room for something to wear.

 

 

Jongin was back into the live.

And Chanyeol decided to jump in and say hi.

 

"Is that my shirt?"

 _"Yeah, I think so. I found it on the floor,"_ Chanyeol replied casually.

 

 

Yeah, if it was on the floor, it was probably Jongin's.

Since it  _is_ Jongin's room.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The two ended up sharing Inst*agr*m experiences during the Live.

And Jongin was trying so hard not to stare at how his already loose shirt was hugging his  _hyung_ 's arms snuggly.

 

 

 

They weren't supposed to do that.

Oversized shirts weren't supposed to do that.

 

 

 

Unless you were _Park Chanyeol._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this chapter later, idk


	10. benevolent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 10, 2018
> 
> benevolent /buh-NEV-uh-lunt/ 
> 
> adjective
> 
> : kind and generous

In his defense, it wasn't  _his_ fault they were gonna go through with the Ladder Game type of show.

Actually, he was  _against_ it, but the sparkle he saw in the PDs'  eyes were enough to convince him to shut his mouth and just eat his food.

 

But then, he was  _actually_ losing the Ladder Game.

And he couldn't do  _anything_ to his members who were laughing like hyenas because there were cameras filming their every move.

 

 So he settles into sending telepathy signals to his loving hyung, Baekhyun.

Who, for the most part, was enjoying the misfortune of their dongsaeng.

 

* * *

 

 

In Jongdae's eyes, Baekhyun was just being a good hyung, despite being only some months older than him.

But to Baekhyun, he was a benevolent god who was always generous to the needy.

 

 

 

 

( _Read:_

 _Needy = Losers = Jongdae_ )

 

 

 


	11. nimiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 11, 2018
> 
> nimiety /nih-MYE-uh-tee/
> 
> noun 
> 
> : excess, redundancy

Minseok and his kids had just woken up.

He was sat there, in the center, while the young'uns sit on either of his sides.

 

He has yet to grasp the PD's words;

Even his vision was still blurry, and he could only yawn and nod in reply.

 

 

 

And then.

 

 

The music played.

 

 

The funniest thing of it all, was the fact that both Jongdae and Baekhyun were enthused just as Minseok was cringing.

He could feel his ears split at the sound of the never ending song that has taken over his members.

 

 

 

 

 

But he can't deny that the nimiety of their joined boisterous laughs and smiles were enough to light up the entire town.

 

 

 

Or at least, Minseok's lazy morning. 

 


	12. cerebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 12, 2018
> 
> cerebrate /SAIR-uh-brayt/
> 
> verb 
> 
> : to use the mind : think

It was  _really_ a no-brainer.

It  _should_ have been obvious already.

 

 

What with all the pining.

 

And all the love-struck, dopey eyes they make every time they were around each other.

 

 

The sickeningly sweet smiles were actually a dead giveaway, already.

Or, how there expressions would soften at the mere mention of the other's name.

 

 

How they would both, albeit on separate occasions and various locations, would just  _gush_ over whatever it was that the other did.

Though in their friends' defense, was just something any normal person could do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was all in a matter of time until these  _obvious_ hints were brought to light.


	13. gumption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 13, 2018
> 
> gumption /GUMP-shun/
> 
> noun 
> 
> : common sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 (ish) of the previous chapter

He hadn't expected  _his_ crush, his  _best friend,_ to be into him, too.

That's why when his  _ride-or-die_ had cornered him by their adjacent lockers,

and  _professed_ his long hidden feelings for him, his mind went into auto-pilot mode,

 

 

And then,

He  _ran._

 

 

It should have just come natural and  _automatic_ to someone who had just gotten confessed to,

to give the other person an answer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But his mind had gone into short-circuit and he just  _took off._

 

 

Not even sparing a glance back towards his  _best friend._

 

 

 


	14. obviate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 14, 2018
> 
> obviate /AHB-vee-ayt/
> 
> verb 
> 
> : to anticipate and prevent (something, such as a situation) or make (an action) unnecessary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 (ish) of the previous two chapters

To make things  _any more_ obvious, he had always,  _always_ been aware of his best friend's actions.

Despite not being vocal about it, he was  _just so sure_ that his friend had reciprocated his own affections.

 

His friend was extra clumsy, and even more so sweet when they were together, practically joined at the hips  as their other friends would say.

His attentiveness is what's brought him to act upon his  _own_ feelings, considering how his  _bee-eff-eff_ wasn't always one for confrontation.

 

 

* * *

 

 He had foreseen already a handful of reactions from his friend.

Some of which were still favourable responses, and some other unfortunate ones.

 

He thought it would be better if he had an idea how his friend would have reacted.

So he listed down some possible outcomes.

 

 

And on the day he decided to speak out, 

He was indeed  _delighted_ it was one of his _good ending_ answers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He'll probably just wait a couple of days, until his  _prospective boyfriend_ gets over himself.


	15. mercurial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 15, 2018
> 
> mercurial /mer-KYUR-ee-ul/ 
> 
> adjective
> 
> : changing quickly and often

He had always liked getting pats on the head.

Or on a more personal note, having someone run their fingers through his hair.

 

Despite his mercurial hairstyles and colours almost every few months,

His hair stayed thick and soft.

 

 

He took good care of his locks, regardless of the impending baldness he would often joke around the members with.

 

 

 

 

Yep.

He was still an overgrown puppy.

 

Always bounding towards anyone who enters the dorm, if both of them weren't tired.

Sometimes, they would run their hands through Chanyeol's hair, just to calm them both down.

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes, they fall asleep just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to ACTUALLY use the words in the drabbles, too.


	16. declivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 16, 2018
> 
> declivity /dih-KLIV-uh-tee/ 
> 
> noun
> 
> 1 : downward inclination  
> 2 : a descending slope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 ish of the previous chapters

Having a crush on your best friend has its pros and cons.

 

The best pro is that you already have the same interests. 

It would be easy to avoid arguments and disagreement.

 

 

As for cons, the most obvious one is the first obstacle itself:

Getting over the awkwardness.

 

 

 

After his confession, his best friend had run off to god knows where.

It had been like running through a flower field, then encountering a sudden declivity,

 

And instead of softly tumbling down, 

They had a fall  _out._

 

 

 

* * *

 

Almost a week had passed without either of them bumping or hearing from the other. 

Which is practically impossible, as those two had always been the talk of the town (pun intended) wherever they went.

 

 

Always together, 

Never leaving each other's sides.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until _now._

 


	17. vouchsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 17, 2018
> 
> vouchsafe /vowch-SAYF/
> 
> verb 
> 
> 1 : to grant or furnish often in a gracious or condescending manner  
> 2 : to grant as a privilege or special favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This in an excerpt from one of my fic fest entries, so be on the look out for them, and be sure to spot this!!

_"Vouchsafe me your name, perhaps your number too?"_

 

 

That was the last message he's seen written on the bathroom stall. It's been three days since he's gone to that stall, only because he was afraid to leave any identification of himself there, and he was afraid of confrontation.

 

He was afraid, that if this mysterious boy finds out who he  _really_ is, he would leave him, alone.

 

 

And he was sick and tired of people putting him on pedestals, acting like he's some untouchable god of some sort, resulting to him having only very few close friends he can be normal and fool around with.

 

He wanted to be treated normally, and inside that bathroom stall, just exchanging messages every day, and leaving notes of encouragement for each other, was what made him feel whole again.

 

 

 

 

Maybe.

 

 

Maybe he  _will_ decide to meet this mysterious boy.

 

 

 

 

Maybe he would appreciate Baekhyun for the person that he is, not just for his infamy and name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just,

 

Maybe.


	18. salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 18, 2018
> 
> salvo /SAL-voh/
> 
> noun 
> 
> 2 a : a sudden burst  
> b : a spirited attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another excerpt from an AU in my drafts (stay tuned for more excerpts lmao)

It wasn't supposed to pull a salvo, especially on all of them. 

A minor miscalculation could've cost their lives, and Junmyeon wasn't having any of it.

 

 

"Whose fault was it this time?" He asks, as he tries to calm his unruly hair down.

He left home for work that morning with his hair combed in place and slicked back to perfection.

 

Now it looks like the cat that's been living under their porch had messed it up.

Thinking it was yarn, or something.

 

 

"It was Jongdae!" Came Baekhyun's shrill yell above the fire alarm still ringing,

Echoing from inside their empty office.

 

"It's always Jongdae's fault whenever there's an explosion!" Baekhyun adds, coughing a little as he inhales some of the smoke.

Kyungsoo good-naturedly just pats him on the back.

 

 

"Funny you should say that, Byun. When the other day wasn't it you who broke the coffee machine by trying to put milk in it while it was brewing?" Jongdae fired back.

"Or, that one time your necktie got jammed in the fax machine and you had to thrash around and hit the poor, old machine numerous times before you managed to free yourself?" he adds, and he smiles to himself when he sees Baekhyun's ears start turning into a mad shade of red.

 

It even goes down to his neck, and his jacket wasn't high enough to cover it up.

It doesn't go unnoticed amongst the rest of their coworkers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Alright, paperwork duty for both Byun and Kim Jongdae for the rest of the week." 

Was Junmyeon's final message, before he resigns to sit on the curb, while the rest of the precinct cheer unanimously at the misfortune of the two.


	19. halcyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 19, 2018
> 
> halcyon /HAL-see-un/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> 1 : calm, peaceful  
> 2 : happy, golden  
> 3 : prosperous, affluent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 ish of the recurring AU from previous chapters

The calm before the storm was what frightened him most.

He would always believe that having too much fun would have to end faster than it had come along.

 

 

The halcyon, meaning this  _fateful_ meeting of him, and his  _best friend_ for the first time since almost a week now, with no form of communication whatsoever.

It wasn't usually this quiet down the hallway during that time of the day, that's why he was  _just._ So. Sure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was gonna end up in flames.

 

 

 

 

 

_Sadly._


	20. paste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 20, 2018
> 
> paste /PAIST/
> 
> verb 
> 
> 1 : to strike hard at  
> 2 : to beat or defeat soundly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is a part 2 excerpt from that other AU 
> 
> and YES. This is a Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU
> 
>  
> 
> A BAEKCHEN B99 AU

It was always hard to paste a solid one on a certain Byun Baekhyun.

He had always been agile on his feet, always so quick to spring into action, and prance away to safety.

 

But today, during sparring with Chanyeol at the nearby gym, 

The taller had noticed how Baekhyun had been staring off into space a lot.

 

More like,

 

The  _whole day._

 

 

"What's up with you, man? What's eating you?" the taller of the two asks, 

Catching the punching bag mid-swing, before it hits Baekhyun square on the face.

 

As if snapping out of a trance, the distracted detective blinks rapidly, before looking around him, like he was remembering where he was.

"I'm just. Uhh," he says absently. "I was. I don't... I forgot." 

 

 

 

Chanyeol hadn't expected  _that_ to happen.

And by  _that,_ it meant 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Baekhyun staring fondly, masked with disgust,_

_At the gym's newcomers, Minseok and Jongdae._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Specifically at the  _latter._


	21. acolyte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 21, 2018
> 
> acolyte /AK-uh-lyte/
> 
> noun 
> 
> 1 : one who assists a member of the clergy in a liturgical service by performing minor duties  
> 2 : one who attends or assists a leader : follower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this AU has been playing in my head this past week.... hopefully I'll be able to write this verse properly.
> 
> THIS will serve as its prologue (when I finish the framework for it)

Mingyu was never good with people.

The guild he's a part of?

 

He just thinks it's out of obligation.

They  _are_ a guild, so they have to work together, and be in amicable terms, at least.

 

 

But their guild is special.

 

 

They have rings worn on their small finger on the right hand.

These rings have the power to slow down its wearer's aging.

 

They will remain the age they have earned the rings from their predecessors.

The magicians will only start aging normally the day they remove their rings, and pass it down to their apprentices the moment they are deemed worthy to be bestowed upon such power, and have shown their mastery and skill in their magician master's affinity.

 

 

Of their small guild of six members, five of them have apprentices already.

It's no surprise that the sole apprentice-less magician is Mingyu.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Always so wary and hostile towards other people, it was really a no-brainer no one wanted to approach him.

Young, magician aspirants would avoid their guild when they see the sign outside that says:

 

_"Wanted:_

_Acolyte to work and study under the tutelage of Master Mingyu"_

 

The grumpy magician isn't even fazed.

Always justifying that he's _busy_ , and won't be able to watch over  _"some snot-nosed brat who can't even hold a wand properly"._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

That is, until one fateful day.

 

 

It was a rainy, gloomy day.

It matched the magician Soonyoung's mood: he was miffed he lost at a game against his apprentice, now he has to clean their house for the rest of the week.

 

The guild wasn't expecting anyone, really.

So everyone, -magicians and their apprentices- had left everyone else to their own devices; some were lazing around, others were practicing their magic.

 

Everyone was busying themselves, until a heavy knock came struck upon their door.

The door was hit by a strong gust of wind, leaving it ajar.

 

From the small opening, in came a small, frail figure.

The magicians by now had their hands on their wands and potions in case it was an attack.

 

 

 

 

 

But the figure falls over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And is reveals itself to be a child.


End file.
